Dernier repas à Poudlard
by Banane Black
Summary: C'est la fin de l'année et James Potter, 7ème année, repense à sa vie à Poudlard qu'il va quitter! Mais avant de partir, il doit absolument faire quelque chose...


Un petit One-Shot sur James et Lily!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Dernier repas à Poudlard

James Potter, 17 ans, gryffondor et maraudeur au grand cœur était assis à la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était la fin de l'année, ce soir, ce sera le dernier repas qu'il prendra à Poudlard, l'école qui avait été sa deuxième maison. Il a réussit ses ASPICS avec brio et avait été accepté dans la plus grande école de formation d'Aurors de l'Angleterre. Il était heureux de pouvoir réaliser son rêve mais il ressentait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il allait quitter sa maison.

Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, à sa première rencontre avec les maraudeurs dans le Poudlard express, son frère de cœur, Sirius, son second meilleur ami, Remus, le plus sage et enfin Peter, le quatrième de la bande. Il songeait à toutes les balgues plus ou moins drôles qu'ils avaient faites, à tout les fou-rires qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, les peines aussi, mais surtout, leur preuves d'amitié. Jamais il n'oublierait le regard de Remus lorsqu'il a appris que ses amis étaient devenus des animagus non-déclarés pour lui. Cette reconnaissance resterait gravé dans son cœur pour toujours.

Il pensa aussi à ses parents, ses parents qui l'avait quitté trop tôt à cause de Voldemort, ses parents qui l'avaient aimé plus que tout, ses parents qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ses parents qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus là pour regarder leur fils grandir, murir et devenir un homme responsable. Il versa une larme en pensant à eux.

Puis ses pensées virèrent à la jeune rousse qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, Lily Evans, la fille de ses rêves, son premier et dernier amour, la seule qu'il avait vraiment aimée. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui mais il s'y était mal pris et elle avait cru que pour lui elle ne saurait jamais qu'un trophée de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Il avait eu beau essayer en vain de ui expliquer, elle ne voulait rien entendre et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, ça l'avait profondément blessé mais il l'amait, il l'amait tellement qu'il était près à tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Ainsi, il avait arrêté de la harceler vers le milieu de l'année, il voulait son bonheur, même si elle le trouvait loin de lui.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que ses sentiments pour elle était une blague de mauvais goût, il avait décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait vraiment, même si il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il allait le faire au dîné, devant toute la grande salle.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, ce dernier venait d'entrer dans le dortoir pour voir ce que faisait James, il leur avait dit qu'il descendait dans dix minutes il y a maintenant une heure.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cornedrue ?

- Rien, on y va ?

Il sortit du dortoir sur ces mots, il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant. En fait, il avait un peu peur de son avenir mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais !

Sirius voyait bien que son ami lui avait menti mais si il ne voualit pas en parler avec lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, elle était totalement remplie d'élèves mangeant joyeusement, tristement pour d'autre, leur dernier repas.

James repéra Remus et Peter au milieu de la table des gryffondors ainsi que Lily non loin.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers eux suivit de Sirus mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua de marcher jusqu'à la table des professeurs sous les yeux étonnés de la grande salle au complet. Il s'approcha du directeur et se pencha vers lui.

- Monsieur le directeur, je suis désolé de déranger votre dîné mais j'aurais une petite chose à faire !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fit apparaître une guitare et deux micros, il s'insatalla devant tous les élèves ahuris. Et prit enfin la parole.

- Cette année, j'ai rennoncé à quelqu'un auquel je tennais beaucoup, il planta son regard dans celui vert émeuraude de la fille qu'il aimait, mais avant de la quitter, de la laisser tranquille, j'aimerais lui dire que je n'ai jamais menti, que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours.

Puis, il commença à jouer.

Find me here

And speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

Pensées de James :

Si seulement elle pouvait savoir à quel point c'est vrai, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle.

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place

Where I find peace ... again

Pensées de Lily :

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là. Il essaye encore de m'embobiner ? J'ai failli me laisser avoir une fois, je ne le ferais pas deux fois ! Mais je suis quand même amoureuse de lui fit une autre petite voix dasn sa tête. Oui mais, il ne m'aime pas vraiment, ça c'était sa protection, je ne peux plus me protéger comme ça ! Je l'aime !

You are the strength

That keeps me walking

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

You are the life to my soul

You are my purpose

You are everything

Des larmes commençait à couler sur les joues de Lily et James, l'une parce que la personne qu'elle aimait était en train de le lui prouver, l'autre parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne la reverrait certainement pas après Poudlard.

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this

You calm the storms

And you give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall

You still my heart

And you take my breath away

Finalement, Lily céda à son coeur et se leva et se dirigea lentement vers les jeune homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, elle en était sûr maintenant.

Would you take me in

Take me deeper now

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you

James vit sa belle se lever et venir vers lui, elle s'arrêta devant lui, au bas de l'estrade. Il était heureux, son cœur explosait, il n'y avait rien dans le regard de la jeune fille qui lui faisait penser qu'elle voulait le rejeter.

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this

Il se leva à son tour et se plaça devant elle tandis que la musique devennait de plus en plus intense, il la regarda dans les yeux pour prononcer les dernières paroles.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

'cause you're all I want

You are all I need

You are everything

Everything (x4)

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this (x3)

Il se pencha vers elle pour finir la chanson.

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this (chuchoté)

Il posa sa guitare par terre et attendit une quelqonque réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne vint pas, il fut deçu, il la prit par la main et lui dit :

- Lily Evans, tu es la seule et unique fille que j'ai jamais aimé, je te l'ai montré de façon tellement stupide que tu as fini par me détester, mais je continuais, comme ça, tu me voyait, tu savais que j'existais. Et puis, j'ai compris que je n'arriverais jamais à concquérir ton cœur alors j'ai laissé tomber. Mais ce soir, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, je ne pouvais pas te laissé partir sans connaître mes sentiments ! Je t'aime Lily Evans.

Il fit quelques pas dans le but de partir pensant qu'il avait fini, il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Mais elle le retint, et elle l'embrassa. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il lui rendit son baiser, celui-ci fut chaste mais extrèment intense, ils faisaient tout deux passer tout leur amour à l'autre par ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Lily se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme et chuchota de manière à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre :

- Moi aussi je t'aime James Potter !

James était aux anges, puis il réalisé quelque chose, il voulait rester auprès d'elle tout le reste de sa vie. Ainsi :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lily l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui annonça que, oui, elle acceptait de l'épouser.

La grande salle qui était restée silencieuse jusque là aplaudit bruyamment. Sirius et Remus sautèrent sur James et Lily pour les embrasser et les féliciter.

* * *

Vila!! La chanson c'était Everything de Lifehouse!

J'espère que ça vous a plu!!

Reviews --


End file.
